A Shinobi amoung Mafiosi
by Kami no Kage-Sama
Summary: Naruto hoped that in Namimori he could find pace. How wrong he was. Yaoi. OOC. God-like Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**In my story Naruto:**

 **is born 7 years before Canon.**

 **he is** **NOT** **Minato and Kushina's son** **but he is still orphan.**

 **he is a prodigy: Genin at 5, Chuunin at 6 and Jonin at 7 (three weeks before Kyuubi attacks), ANBU 4 months after Kyuubi, ANBU Captain at 9 and ANBU Commander at 12.**

 **will have Shisui's Sharingan and his Crow Contract.**

 **will** **NOT** **be a Nukenin (Missing-Nin), the Sandaime will grant him Sannin Travel Rights (like Tsunade)**

 **his past will be revealed thought flashbacks**

 **If you have other question ask.**

 **I don't own Naruto and Khr.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto Shirotsuki was in an akward situation. He has moved to Namimori that morning in a small house near his new school -Namimori High. After going out to explore a bit to familiarize with the new city and the people, he decided to deliver his registration to his new school.A few blocks from his destination he heard sounds of a fight. Deciding to investigate, he followed the sounds and arrived at a scene which impressed him quite a bit.

Since he arrived in this word, he noted that even the military was quite weak and tended to depend heavily on their weapon. Impressive they may be but, without them, they were almost defenceless. Though there were a few who could fight, but a Chunin could rival them easily. Although he decided to never let his guard down as he was in that word for about 8 months, so he couldn't be sure. And it seems he was right after all. Here, in front of him there was a teen about his age who was, alone, fighting about ten delinquents armed with just a pair of tonfa.

The unknow kid has short black hair, with a fringe that joins at the center of his face, and parts to the sides, leaving a sort of "M" shape. He has sharp, cold and intimidating grey eyes. He wear a long-sleeved white shirt, black trousers, brown belt, black shoes with an armband pinned onto the left sleeve with written "Discipline Committee" on it. He was sistematically beating the others delinquents with surprising ease. Not having nothing better to do, Naruto decided to wait the ending of the massacre ehm, fight.

So, here he was, looking the kid, who had just finished the last thug, thinking how to start the conversation. Finding nothing to say he mentally cursed. In his defence,he was isolated for his reputation of prodigy and genius and joining ANBU at 7 and staying in it for eight years hadn't exactly helped his already nonexistent social life. Eventually he opted to start the conversation Kakashi-Style. Closing his only visible eye in an eye-smile and tilting slightly the head he said

"Yo"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hibari Kyoya considered himself a carnivore. And as a carnivore it was his duty to make sure that his beloved Namimori, _his territory_ , it was not damaged in any way by any stupid herbivore, so when, during his usual patrol, he stumbled upon some herbivores who were not just skipping school, but also damaging school propriety launching stones at the school windows he nearly lost it.

As soon as they spotted him heading towards them they tried to run. Then after he reached them proceeded to bite the suicide herbivores to death. In the corner of the eye he noted someone assisting at the scene but he ignorated for the moment. After some minutes all the pathetic herbivores were sistemated. Turning towards the bystander he narrowed his eyes. He had never see him before. As the (self-appointed) Protector of Namimori (or, if you asked someone else, the Demon of Namimori) he knew names and faces of all the abitants. The teen in front of him looked his own age and has white spiky hairs, his face was covered by a black facemask a headband covering his left eye (like Kakashi) leaving only a blue eye looking at him curiously. He wore a white sleveless shirt with a black sweatshirt and jeans. While he coulldn't see the face he doesn't remember no student with white hair except Sasagawa Ryohei, but this teen wasn't the loud herbivore.

As he finished to analyze him the unknow boy tilted his head like a dog closing his only visible eye in a twisted parody of a smile saying just

"Yo"

Ignoring totally the salute he proceeded to interrogate the masked teen.

"Who are you, Herbivore?"

"I'm Shirotsuki Naruto, I just moved in Namimori" replied the boy, not beating an eyelash at the nickname

"Hn. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to delay the necessary paperwork to join Namimori-High"

"Dye their hair is against the rules"

"This is my natural color. If I had dyed my hair I would have the base of my hair a different colour, see?" replied the albino moving his hair showing just pure white. Hibari was near enough to the other teen to see it.

"Will you wear that facemask and headband to school?" asked the prefect preparing his tonfa. If the herbivore says yes without a good excuse the he would bite the teen to death. New or not, he would know that, should he decide to not follow his rules, he will be bit to death. The teen merely cocked his eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"Wearing them is against the rules"

"I have scars" replied the one-eyed teen.

While this was a good reason to wear them, this could be just a lie.

"Show me" he demanded

"Maa maa. If you wanna see my face so much then you have to unmasked it yourself" the albino said with amusement coloring his only visible eye. Smirking the prefect draw his tonfa. If this teen after witnessing his strength wanted to challenge him then he was either arrogant or- and there his smirk became bloodthirsty, _very_ bloodthirsty- strong.

"Kamikorosu"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Aaand fine.**

 **This fanfiction WILL be yaoi. The pairings are:**

 **-Reborn x Naruto**

 **-Fon x Naruto**

 **-Reborn/Fon x Naruto**

 **-Hibari x Naruto**

 **-Mukuro x Naruto**

 **-Hibari/Mukuro x Naruto**

 **-Naruto x Tsuna**

 **-One-Sided Hibari x Naruto**

 **-All x Naruto**

 **Vote for the pairing you want. You could vote once at chapter until chapter four, where I will start the pairing who win.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Skylark and the tuna

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
"Kamikorosu!"

He swung his weapon at him and only to Naruto duck from the attack. 'Mmm, his speed is easily Mid Genin level, and- the ninja sidestepped a blow and, to his surprise, the wall hit was cracked- his natural strength is at the same level as a chakra powered low Genin's!'

"Kinky, are you? We just met Kyo-chan" said the albino giggling like a high-school girl and winking at him.

If looks could kill Naruto was sure that he would be incinerated. The dark-haired teen began to attack more savagely, but every blow, feint and strike was either dodged or redirected. (KK-S:Sorry, I'm not good with fighting scenes)

'While he isn't patient and hasn't much auto-control, he has great potential. With a good teacher and experience he could become very strong. It's a pity that his pride probably won't let me teach him. Mah- he thougth with a mental shrug -Let's finish this''.

Replacing himself with a nearby trashbag he watched as the teen hit and broke the bag causing the trash inside to fall on him.

Holding barely back a laught he disappeared in a burst of speed and knocked out the seething black haired boy.

Naruto caught Hibari's body before he could fell. Seeing a sakura tree a few metres from him, he dragged the unconscious kid toward it. Placed the boy with his back supported by the trunk, he wrote a quick note and left it on one of the pockets of the dark-haired teen.

Satisfied, he left toward the school to deliver his registration. 'It seems that this school would be more interesting than I thought'.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Two hours after

Awakening with a groan, the Skylark found himself in the courtyard of his beloved Ninamori High.

His disoriented mind employed about five seconds before remembering why he found himself passed out there stinking like a trashcan.

Enraged, he stood up and prepared to hunt down the herbi- Carnivore he hastily corrected himself and bite him to fucking death.  
He stopped seeing a note falling from his pockets.

Hi, there.

I have to say that you are impressive and has great potential but without a good teacher and experience you will not become stronger. Not by a long way. So, as I proved to be ableto 'trash' you(pun intended) - Kyoya felt his eye twich at that - quite easily, I think to be able to teach you if you are interested. You have a week to decide. If you want to be trained by me come to this address xxx xxxxxxxx xx in a week.

Bye, Naruto Shirotsuki.

Hibari sweat-dropped at the drawed chibi-Naruto doing the victory sign at the end of the message.

Smirking, he pocketed the note and went home to shower.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning

After waking up at 5.00 a.m. he drank a cup of coffee and left the house to go jogging. Mindlessly running he remembered how and why he came in this dimension.

Flashback

"What?" asked a voice so cold that would easily freez hell.

The question came from an individual who wore a porcelain mask who resembles a snarling wolf and a white cloak. On his back a pure black odachi with five kanji engraved on the scabbard of 'Kage Kara No Shi' (Death from The Shadow).

The mask indicated the membership to ANBU (short for Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai) or Black Orbs. The white cloak revealed his position as the higher in the chain of command, directly under the kage.

In front him, seated calmly behind a desk full of paperwork there was an old man smoking a pipe. The man has gray hair, face with wrinkles and liver spots fitting his old age. He wore a white hat and haori with a red full-length kimono tied with a white slash. This man was Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage (Shadow Fire) of Konohagakure (Village Hidden in the Leaves).

Sighing heavily, the old man said.  
"Naruto-kun, you have been in the ANBU for eight years, five years more than is normally permitted. Your last missions were all SS rank and you performed them alone. You're suffering from severe depression from months and haven't asked help. I admit it that you hid that well, so well in fact that I just discovered yesterday from the annual mental check"

The masked individual just turned his head, not responding.

"As your Hokage I hereby order you, ANBU Commander Naruto Shirotsuki to hand over your mask to me, now"

Hesitantly, Naruto took off slowly his Wolf Mask and surrended it to his superior with an emotionless face.

The young-now ex-ANBU has a young yet handsome visage. The only imperfection were two scars- one who run across the bridge of his nose (like Iruka) and another who crossed his right eye (like Kakashi, just slightly longer)- yet they did nothing to ruin his beauty.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama. Is there anything else?" Asked Naruto bowing low.

"Yes. I have decided to send you on a long term mission" the old man threw a scroll wich the white-haired teen caught easily.

"Your mission, Naruto-kun, is to fake your death, disappear and complete missions which my summons will send you." started Hiruzen.

The teen was shocked, but before he could protest the Sandaime raised a hand to silence him.

"With the Kyuubi Attack and the Uchiha Massacre we lost many ninja. I need someone outside who I can trust to complete spionage and assassinate missions who could not be related to Konoha, even in case it failed. I need a secret agent know only to me and completely loyal to complete missions in incognito"

The-now-ex Commander was speachless for about a minute before snapping out of it and protesting. "B-but Sir, what about Hiro?"

"I will take care of Hiro-

"Like you did before I adopted him?" interrupted/demanded the albino with a one-eyed icy glare.

Sarutobi's expression was stony, but his eyes reflected guilt and determination

"No, this time I won't let the civilians walk over me like before. My daughter-in-law was interested in adopting him but with his pregnancy she couldn't, at your 'death' she will, with my permission, adopt him. In this way the Civilian Council and the Elders would not be able to accuse me of favoritism and Hiro will be safe."

"I-

End Flashback

His memories were interrupted at the sight of a boy slightly younger than him on the ground with close eyes and wimpering pathetically and injured. The kid has fluffy brown hair that seemed defying gravity, his figure was slender, bordering on feminine. (KK-S:Imagine Tsuna a little more androgynous)

He seemed like an adorable bunny.

Worried (since when he proved something different from indifference for strangers) he crouched in front of the injured boy with the intent of taking the younger teen at the nearest hospital (KK-S: Tsuna is 13 while Naruto is 15) and, hesitantly, asked "Hey, can you stand?"

Startled, the younger boy opened his eyes and the shinobi found himself pinned by an orange gaze. The albino stiffened and resisted the strange need to straight himself and bow like as if he was in front of the Hokage, not just a random injured and cute boy.

Masking his emotion he watched as the boy seemed to awaken by a trance and squeaked in an adorable way with an embarassed blush.

'Cute' couldn't help but think Naruto.

"W-w-what?" asked the little bunny evidently not having heard the question.

"I asked if you can walk" at the confused look the shinobi explained

"I live nearby, if you want I could take you there, bandage your wound and call your parents"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

To Tsuna, there was some God out there that hated him. That, or just find amusement in his torment.

That morning started particularly bad. He awakened late. Got beated for it by his twin, Takeo, intercepted by bullies while his brother laughted and jeered at him and now he was on the ground wimpering in pain.

He could easily predict how the rest of the day was going to be: arrive late to school, being bitten to death by the Head Prefect, being taunted and jeered by his classmates and brother, beaten to the ground during lunch and after school, going home and invent some excuse to mama which she will probably won't believe but still smile at him and take care of it with her fake smile with trembling hands.

He was so in deep thought that he jumped when he heard a voice.

"-walk?"

Tsuna snapped his eyes open and meet a single worried indigo colored eye.

In that moment his intuition, the thing that had helped him for all his life, started to sing.

The Wind is here, the Wind has arrived.

'The Wind?' he thought confused. His intuition responded in a joyful tone.

Yes, the Wind is here. The Wind that protect the Sky and the Guardians is arrived.

He was more confused. 'The Wind that protect the Sky and the Guardians'? 'What do you mean?'

His intuition just purred in happiness.

He examined the teen in front of himself. He has spiky white hair, a face-mask that cover the lower half of his face and an head-band with a strange simbol reseambling a leaf that covered the right eye. He wore the same uniform as his, but he couldn't remember ever seeing him so he had to be a transfered student. He has a very lean and tall built, like that of a professional swimmer and just slightly more lean. All in all, even without seeing the other's face, he could tell the other was a handsome guy.

He snapped out noticing that he was checking out the guy!

Tsuna couldn't help the squea- manly yelp (KK-S: Pffff, of course) of surprise and blushed embarassed hoping that the albino hadn't noticed.

The brunette was ashamed, here he was making an embarassment out of himself. He was really a No-Good. He asked hoping to not have offended in any way the albino.

"W-w-what?" he mentally cursing his stuttering.

Fortunately it seemed the albino wasn't mad.

"I asked if you can walk"

He was confused, why was he asking that?

The other teen seemed read his mind and explained.

"I live nearby, if you want I could take you there, bandage your wound and call your parents"

He opened his mouth to protest before closing it with a click of teeths.

He couldn't go to school without being injured more and make his mama sad but he couldn't even go to home where his mother will see him.

He answered with an hesitant nod.

Getting up he tried to walk when his legs gave up on him. It seems like skip breakfast was a bad idea.  
Before he could hit the ground he felt an arm around him stopping his fall. He looked up to see the amoused stare of the older teen.

"It seems like I have to pick you up"

Tsuna felt the other teen sneak a hand under his knees and lift him Bridal-style and start walking, he felt his face heat up.

"My name is Naruto Shirotsuki, anyway" the albino presented himself with an eye-smile

Tsuna smiled genuinely for the first time in years and relaxed in the older teen hold  
"Tsunayoshi Sawada, nice to meet you" 'Maybe this will not be such a bad day'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Here I am. I'm truly sorry but I've been busy and my school is trying to kill us student by brain overload. And school started just 6 days ago. I will probably update slowly as I haven't much time. Anyway there's the poll's result:  
1) All x Naruto=16  
2)Naruto x Tsuna=15  
3)Fon/Reborn x Naruto=10  
4)One-Sided Hibari x Naruto=7  
5)Mukuro/Hibari x Naruto=6  
6)Fon x Naruto=6  
7)Hibari x Naruto=4  
8)Reborn x Naruto=3  
9)Mukuro x Naruto=0


End file.
